dgraymanfandomcom-20200223-history
Searching for A.W./Awakening
Searching For A.W./Awakening (A.W./目覚めの検索, A.W. (Aren Wōkā)' 'Mezame no kensaku) is the two hundred and fourteenth chapter in the D.Gray-man series written and illustrated by Katsura Hoshino. Snyposis Allen is still dreaming; in his dream, there is a young boy sitting in a tree. A woman walks up to the tree and asks the boy what the wind is saying. When he asks what she means, she says it looked like he was talking to the wind. She then greets him, calling him Cornelia. They make small talk about family matters and the boy asks her where Cyrus is. The woman is then seen looking after a small child as Cornelia notices the dark circles under her eyes. Cornelia asks the woman, who is then revealed to be his mother, if Mana will ever become an adult. He goes on to say that people have said that Mana will never wake up because that day marked a whole month of Mana being asleep. Cornelia's mother then calls him "Nea," and reveals that Mana was hiding under her dress the entire time. Nea then tears up with happiness. Allen is seen talking in his sleep, and after a few moments, he wakes up; his skin is back to its normal color as well. Johnny is overjoyed and asks Allen if he understands him. Allen, in response, simply looks at Johnny while he goes to get Allen something to eat. Allen says he's thirsty, and Johnny goes to get him something to drink. While Johnny is getting Allen a glass of water, he brings Allen up to date on what happened after he collapsed, prompting Allen to shush him. Timcanpy flies over to Allen while Johnny get his drink, and Allen is seen playing with him. Allen feels a pain in his side, which is revealed to be the Innocence trying to heal his previous wound. Johnny apologizes for not noticing as he gives Allen the glass of water; Allen thanks him and smiles. While Johnny goes to get Allen painkillers, Allen stands up and approaches Johnny from behind, grabbing Johnny's head once he's standing right behind him. Allen then does either one of two things: he either knocks Johnny out, or he kills him. He then finishes his water and says that he's still dizzy. He looks at himself in the mirror and comments on his face being white, as well as having a scar. He says he thinks he's alright with it, then falls backward and thanks someone, saying it now looks like an accident while he smiles. Allen looks out the window while Timcanpy watches, saying it is a long project, and that these things happen before asking what the current situation is. It is then revealed that Nea has finally taken over Allen's body, and asks Timcanpy to "tell him about Allen." The scene shifts to Kanda and Link; Kanda sheaths his sword, threatening to kill Link if he finds him untrustworthy. As Kanda walks off Link says that Kanda should return to the Order quickly, saying that he deduced the fact that Kanda has regained his Innocence and is trying to atone for his actions against Allen. He goes on to say that Kanda needs to fufill his role and duty as an exorcist before he becomes a Fallen One. He also says that it would be bothersome if Allen gets dragged into things because of Kanda. Link then departs and Kanda walks back to the room. As he puts his hand on the door, he flinches and senses that something is wrong. He draws Mugen and busts through the door, catching Nea's attention. He rushes toward Nea and puts Mugen to Nea's throat. He sees Johnny's limp body on the bed and glares at Nea, asking him if he's the 14th. Navigation